reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Apache Warriors
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Western Gunslingers is a posse in Red Dead Redemption that is always looking for new recruits to posse up! We have our own territory and hideout in the open Red Dead Redemption world. Our hideout is the Cochinay fort up in the mountains of Tall Trees. Our territory is Tall Trees home to some of the most deadly Animals in the game, there is a picture of our territory shown on the right. We also have a large number of other hideouts across the map, in Mexico, New Austin and West Elizabeth. Joining the posse Anyone is welcome to join our posse. If you want to join the posse send a message to DOM098652 saying "Can i join your Posse The Western Gunslingers". Before doing so please read the three simple rules of our posse and also please note that this posse is on PS3 only. Rules The rules in our posse are simple so here they are. 1. You are not allowed to have Nastas or John Marston as your character in Multiplayer. Why? May you ask, well because these characters are used by DOM098652 the leader of the posse. 2. You are not allowed to have Dutch Van Der Linde as your character in Multiplayer. Why? Because he is the owner of Cochinay in the Red Dead Redemption single player story, we don't want any member of the posse to be the owner of Cochinay because its our hideout and it is for everyone to use. 3. We only want team players in our posse we do not want any betrayers in the posse, so no teammate killing. So thats it for the rules, only three simple rules to follow. If you break any of these rules you will be removed from the posse by Gunslinger I. Ranks The Western Gunslingers are always looking for new recruits. New recruits start off at the rank Bounty Hunter XXX: (XXX=30) they must work there way up all the ranks in the bounty hunter rank category to reach Bounty Hunter I: (I=1) they will then be faced with a hard challenge. If they complete this challenge they will be promoted into the deputy rank category. The deputy rank category only contains 10 ranks as does the sheriff rank category. The player starts off at Deputy X: (X=10) will gradually reach Deputy I: (I=1) they will then be faced with yet another hard challenge. This is the same for the sheriff rank category you start at Sheriff X: (X=10) and work your way up to Sheriff I: (I=1) to then be faced with another hard challenge to be promoted into the gunslinger rank category. The gunslinger rank category is the top of the list you start at Gunslinger X: (X=10), but this rank category is not the same as the sheriff or deputy rank categories because in the gunslinger rank category you can only reach Gunslinger II: (II=2) because Gunslinger I: (I=1) is for the creator of the posse, the creator of the posse is the only one who can reach the rank of Gunslinger I: (I=1). The creator of this posse is DOM098652. If you are wondering how do i rank up through the other ranks? The ranks for the bounty hunter rank category between Bounty Hunter XXX: (XXX=30) and Bounty Hunter I: (I=1) all you will have to do is complete simple challenges to rank up this is the same for inbetween Deputy X: (X=10) and Deputy I: (I=1), Sheriff X: (X=10) and Sheriff I: (I=1), and finally between Gunslinger X: (X=10) and Gunslinger II: (II=2). 'Gunslingers' 1. Gunslinger I: DOM098652 2. Gunslinger II: tomcb97 3. Gunslinger III: (Free Space) 4. Gunslinger IV: (Free Space) 5. Gunslinger V: (Free Space) 6. Gunslinger VI: (Free Space) 7. Gunslinger VII: (Free Space) 8. Gunslinger VIII: (Free Space) 9. Gunslinger IX: (Free Space) 10. Gunslinger X: (Free Space) 'Shierffs' ' ' 1. Sheriff I: (Free Space) 2. Sheriff II: (Free Space) 3. Sheriff III: (Free Space) 4. Sheriff IV: (Free Space) 5. Sheriff V: (Free Space) 6. Sheriff VI: (Free Space) 7. Sheriff VII: (Free Space) 8. Sheriff VIII: (Free Space) 9. Sheriff IX: (Free Space) 10. Sheriff X: (Free Space) 'Deputies' 1. Deputy I: (Free Space) 2. Deputy II: (Free Space) 3. Deputy III: (Free Space) 4. Deputy IV: (Free Space) 5. Deputy V: (Free Space) 6. Deputy VI: (Free Space) 7. Deputy VII: (Free Space) 8. Deputy VIII: (Free Space) 9. Deputy IX: (Free Space) 10. Deputy X: (Free Space) 'Bounty Hunters' 1. Bounty Hunter I: (Free Space) 2. Bounty Hunter II: (Free Space) 3. Bounty Hunter III: (Free Space) 4. Bounty Hunter IV: (Free Space) 5. Bounty Hunter V: (Free Space) 6. Bounty Hunter VI: (Free Space) 7. Bounty Hunter VII: (Free Space) 8. Bounty Hunter VIII: (Free Space) 9. Bounty Hunter IX: (Free Space) 10. Bounty Hunter X: (Free Space) 11. Bounty Hunter XI: (Free Space) 12. Bounty Hunter XII: (Free Space) 13. Bounty Hunter XIII: (Free Space) 14. Bounty Hunter XIV: (Free Space) 15. Bounty Hunter XV: (Free Space) 16. Bounty Hunter XVI: (Free Space) 17. Bounty Hunter XVII: (Free Space) 18. Bounty Hunter XVIII: (Free Space) 19. Bounty Hunter XIX: (Free Space) 20. Bounty Hunter XX: (Free Space) 21. Bounty Hunter XXI: (Free Space) 22. Bounty Hunter XXII: (Free Space) 23. Bounty Hunter XXIII: (Free Space) 24. Bounty Hunter XXIV: (Free Space) 25. Bounty Hunter XXV: (Free Space) 26. Bounty Hunter XXVI: (Free Space) 27. Bounty Hunter XXVII: (Free Space) 28. Bounty Hunter XXVIII: (Free Space) 29. Bounty Hunter XXIX: (Free Space) 30. Bounty Hunter XXX: rainman5550, DUDE-ECB Known Enimies kengasamah_ksa STRONGESTinRDR Mario340 MrDethDealer (DOM098652 can beat him anyday at everything) News This section of our posse page is about the news. The news will be notifying you about things throughout the Red Dead Redemption world The Western Gunslingers posse are in. (The news started on the 30/9/2011). 30/9/2011 Today: DOM098652 got a golden Rolling Block Rifle. tomcb97 got a golden Schofield Revolver. DOM098652 tried to make a trailer for the posse advertising our posse so people would consider joining. The video editor DOM098652 was using was the free version so the trailer video was watermarked and looked bad. 1/10/2011 Today: DOM098652 is trying to make the posse trailer in a different video editor that does not watermark the video. DOM098652 bought the full version of the video editor so now the trailer video is not watermarked and is finished! Here is a link to the video, it has been uploaded on DOM098652's youtube channel. There is a link for DOM098652's youtube channel at the bottom of the page in external links but for now here is a link the the posse trailer: WARNING: the old version of the trailer was removed because it has been improved the will be a new link coming soon! 2/10/2011 The posse trailer has been improved lots and has been re-uploaded to youtube. Ufortunatly youtube has removed the music from the trailer video because of apparent copyright© reasons, even though DOM098652 had bought the song on Itunes with money but we still can't use the Itunes song on the video. The trailer video will be re-uploaded to youtube tommorow (3/10/2011) with working music. The original music was: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly theme song. External links Category:Posses }} Facebook page for posse: http://www.facebook.com/groups/170581563024483/ you will only be able to veiw the facebook page for the posse if you have your own facebook account, if not you will not be able to veiw this page. Even if you have a facebook account I am not adding anyone to the group (on facebook) because it is to much trouble, I will only be adding people to the ranks list on Red Dead Redemption Wiki on our posse page. Here is a link to our posse's youtube channel (DOM098652's channel): http://www.youtube.com/user/jangofett01152?feature=mhee